Henley Reeves
Henley Reeves is a character in Now You See Me. She is portrayed by Isla Fisher. Biography Henley was an assistant to J. Daniel Atlas. She quit working with him due to frequent fighting that involved not fitting through a trapped door and a wish to pursue her own dreams. Now You See Me Henley is first seen finishing a magic show in Los Angeles. She states that she is going to attempt to escape from handcuffs underwater. If she does not escape in time, a tank full of piranhas will be dropped into the water with her. She begins her escape, and all seems well until she begins banging on the glass. Audience members attempt to get her out, but fail to do so in time. The crowd watches in horror as Henley is seemingly eaten alive in front of them. However, the blood is revealed to be fake when Henley appears in the crowd shouting. After the show, Henley finds a high priestess tarot card in the water tank leading her to a mysterious location in New York. When she arrives at the location, she finds that Daniel Atlas has also been given a card. They enter the apartment building and meet Merritt McKinney, a mentalist. After some introductions, Jack Wilder arrives and unlocks the door to the apartment. They enter and discover a blueprint for a show. All four our amazed, and Henley states that she wishes she could meet whoever designed the blueprint. One year later, the group has become the Four Horsemen with Arthur Tressler as their sponsor. They are ending their show at the MGM Grand in Las Vegas. They announce that they are going to rob a bank on stage in front of their live audience. Daniel explains that the audience will choose whose bank they will rob using ping pong balls. However, the Horsemen switch the balls chosen by the audience with the seat number they want. The chosen seat number is B-5-13. The man sitting there is Étienne Forcier. He announces into a microphone that his bank is Crédit Républicain de Paris. The Horsemen invite him to join them on the stage. While he does that, Daniel gives a special shout-out to Arthur Tressler for sponsoring them. When Étienne gets to the stage, Jack gives him a "teleportation helmet." Then Daniel has him choose a random card from a deck and sign it. Henley then conjures a teleporter in the center of the stage. Étienne steps onto the platform. The group informs him that in Paris it is nine hours ahead of Las Vegas and that the bank will be opening in ten minutes. After this, they activate the teleporter, and Étienne disappears. Video cameras built into the teleportation helmet show Étienne in what appears to be the vault of a bank. The "vault" is actually a room beneath the stage. Étienne states that there is a large pile of money in the room. At some point before the show, Henley and the other Horsemen stole the money while it was traveling to the Crédit Républicain de Paris and placed it in their fake vault. Daniel tells Étienne to place the card he signed and his ticket stub from the show in the center of the pile. He then tells Étienne to press a button on the side of his helmet. The button activates an air duct that vacuums up the entire pile of money. The money rains down on the Las Vegas crowd, and they cheer. The Horsemen are taken into police custody. Dylan Rhodes and Alma Dray are given the task of interrogating them. Henley is seen alone in a room making the chair across from her spin with her feet. The police are unable to find enough proof to arrest the Horsemen and are forced to let them go. The Horsemen ride to their next show on Arthur Tressler's private jet. Henley is talking to Merritt when Atlas comes over. Atlas mocks Merritt's mentalism and says he could do just as well. He says that he is going to try to read Jasmine Tressler, but Arthur suggests that Danny read him instead. Danny guesses the name of Arthur's first pet and his uncle on his mother's side. He guesses incorrectly, and Arthur tells him the right answers. Henley and the others laugh at Daniel. However, this was a trick set up by the Horsemen in order to get into Arthur's bank account. The Four Horsemen have their next performance in New Orleans. Henley and Daniel perform a common disappearing rabbit trick, then reveal how they did it. Next, they create giant soap bubbles. Henley jumps into one and floats over the audience. The bubble pops, and Henley is caught by Daniel. He jokes that she has lost weight. After this, Merritt hypnotizes twelve people in the audience to tackle whoever shouts the word "Freeze." For the finale, the Horsemen invite Arthur Tressler onto the stage. They empty his bank account and distribute it to the audience. They announce that everyone there had insurance claims reduced or denied by Tressler Insurance after Hurricane Katrina. Henley tells Arthur that the only way they could have gotten into his bank account was if they knew the answers to security questions such as the name of his first pet or his mother's maiden name. As the Horsemen leave, Arthur tries to chase after them, only to find himself chained to the stage. Dylan Rhodes shouts "Freeze!" and runs after them only to be tackled by the audience members hypnotized earlier in the show. The police chase the Horsemen through the streets but fail to catch up to them. Departure from the Four Horsemen After waiting over a year for further instruction, Henley grew tired of waiting and contacted the Eye to ask if she could leave the Four Horsemen. They allowed her to do so. She is replaced by illusionist Lula May. Relationships J. Daniel Atlas Henley was Daniel's former assistant. They quit working together after constant bickering. Mentalist Merritt McKinney said that Daniel and Henley likely dated at some point, but it is unknown if this is true. During the first movie, it is quite seen that she relies on him both as a leader as a man. While showing out an act to trick Arthur Tressler, Henley launches into a bubble with Daniel's help. When the bubble has been pricked and popped, Daniel jumped and caught her, remarking on her loss of weight, suggesting that he had held her in his arms bridal-style many times before. At the end of the film, they are seen holding hands together. Even though she isn't seen in the second film, she is mentioned quite frequently due to Daniel's flinching response every time her name comes up. Jack Wilder Henley had no knowledge of Jack Wilder's existence. They met as strangers when the Eye called them together. It is unknown how much their family-like relationship has developed after the end of the movie but she compliments him on successfully faking his death and it is obvious that they are on good terms. Even though she was absent throughout the second movie, it still didn't seem to change his motherly respect for her. Merritt McKinney Henley and Merritt got along well. She and Merritt made fun of Danny together when they first met. They joked around with each other during their time as Horsemen. Merritt teasingly offered to give her sessions about J. Daniel Atlas in which she laughed away. Dylan Rhodes Henley is left speechless when Dylan reveals himself to be the benefactor of the Horsemen. They hardly talked on screen since she didn't come out in the second film but Dylan definitely didn't forget her, informing the others that she had presumably lost faith in the Eye and was freed. She was replaced by Lula May. Arthur Tressler Skills Trivia * In ''Now You See Me'', it is revealed that Henley has her own website. * Henley wears gloves because she has a fear of germs.Interview: Jesse Eisenberg and Isla Fisher Twitter Takeover * Henley was originally meant to be present in ''Now You See Me 2, ''but her character had to be replaced as Isla Fisher was pregnant while the film was being made. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Now You See Me characters Category:Illusionists Category:Horsemen Category:Main characters